thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Martian
Martians are the native denizens of G'loot Praktaw, which humans designate Mars. Martian History Originally, Martians and Humans went to war in the War of Two Worlds, however the humans won the war by accidentally devastating the Martian population with disease, despite their superior biology. Martians were then moved to other parts of the planet so Humans could also settle on Mars. Although currently relations between the two are peaceable, it is implied that the past has been rife with conflict. The friendship between Croach the Tracker and Sparks Nevada has been credited with much of this current peace. Martian Physiology & Reproduction Martians are basically humanoid in design (two arms, two legs, one head, fingers and toes, etc.) however, they appear to be hairless, have antennae, and very flat noses. They do not have ears. All adult Martians possess Nah Nohtek (nanotech) which gives them superior healing abilities, amongst other benefits. Croach the Tracker has survived gunshots, being squished, being turned inside-out and other tragedies with only a few moments of pain due to his Nah Nohtek. Martians possess several more senses than humans. In one episode, Croach says he has twenty eight senses. Their anntennae have metaclorians, which enhance their perception. Martians also have several more redundant organs than humans, for greater survivability. For instance, they have at least three spleens and two esophageal tracts. They can also shed their exo-skin. They have a speech cluster somewhere in their midsection, Shooting it renders them unable to speak until their Nah Nohtech repairs it. Martian males possess eggsacs (it is unknown whether or not Martian females also have eggsacs). Once the eggs in the eggsac are fertilized, the Martian carries the ovum for an unknown amount of time. Eventually, the Martian will turn slightly green, then dig a hole in the ground and deposit the fertilized eggs. Upon hatching, Martians fight their broodmates for dominance, and the alpha continues the life-path and is given their primary signifier. Their lives then become a series of small trials to ready for the great trial of B’ar-mit zvah, which takes place in the Forest of Trials. Should they survive that, they are given their secondary signifier, and at the end of their maturation they are blessed with the sacred Nah Nohtek. Then, they live under onus to their tribe for the rest of their natural lives. Martian Weaknesses *Nuts, including chestnuts, pistachios and walnuts, are fatal to Martians. Peanuts, however, are fine, as they are legumes. Inhalation of chestnuts roasting on an open fire will kill a martian painfully. Walnuts were the primary cause of the Martian loss of the War of Two Worlds. *Alcohol bonds with Martian Nah Nohtek and renders it inert. Although alcohol isn't deadly, it will prevent their Nah Nohtek from functioning indefinitely, making Martians much easier to kill. *Oxygen-laden blankets (or as humans call them, just blankets) once caused an outbreak of Small Ox, which sent many Martians to convalescence. Martian Races There are at least two different skin tones for Martians, blue and gray. Blue Martians are far more common. In Red Alert, Sparks Nevada, Mercy Laredo and Croach the Tracker found the The Secreted City of Rococoo, home to a tribe of peaceful gray-skinned Martians, also inhabited by Dale Tremain. Still, not much is known about gray-skinned Martians except that they are very now peaceable, stealthy and enjoy their privacy. According to Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Space-coach, there are is another lost tribe of Gray-skinned martians that have refused to civilize or stop hunting humans. In earlier centuries, gray-skinned Martians were the original invaders of Earth, which began the War of Two Worlds. This invasion is chronicled in the spinoff series The War of Two Worlds. Martian Customs and Culture The following applies to Blue-skinned Martians, as very little is known about Gray-skinned Martians. *They do not reveal their feet to anyone but their very close family members, their betrothed, and Klylak the Shoebuilder. *"Bagropa!" is an exclamation of surprise or lament. "Butt-Milk" is an insult. *Every Martian is given a two signifiers. First, a name (like "Croach") and a designation, which is their profession within the tribe ("the Tracker"). Some humans are also given signifiers, such as Sparks Nevada, the Human. There are no two signifiers that are the same, thus Croach is the only Martian tracker in existence. *Martians tabulate the onus which they owe and are owed to others. Even the most minor kindness or infraction can add or subtract onus with a Martian. *Martians do not utilize metaphor. To utilize metaphor is shameful and might get a Martian exiled. *Martians do not sing, although they do have some music in the form of drums. *They have a holiday designated Han-oo'Kah, which is celebrated the first Sunday of any month, and is a day of feasting. *Martians also celebrate Halloween, as all species do *They ride Hoversaddles, while most humans ride rocket steeds *Martians rank nearly everything they see or experience in relation to the pain or pleasure it brings them. *Croach claims in Christmas on Mars that his particular tribe of Martians never lies. There is another tribe that lies all the time. (It should be noted that elsewhere, Croach says that in general Martians are neither more or less honest than humans.) Notable Martians *Croach the Tracker *Klylak the Shoebuilder, who is the only non-family member or betrothed for whom it is not shameful to see other Martian's feet. *T'eers the Trail Establisher *Barlok the Wise, chief of Croach's tribe *Sheb the Comptroller *Murn, the Martyr *Chulp the Imposter, accomplished at impersonating other Martians. *Pratop *Fip *Gleb'ob the Envious *Behizipep the Outcast, who was capable of poetic expression. Do you know what happened to him? He was exterminated. *Flumig'm the Orator *Fligig'm the Mumbler *Gilft the Helpful *Flimk the Noticer *Flandolf the Dog-Earer *Coffee Jim, who brews all of the coffee for all denizens of G'loot Prak'taw *Flindarf the Top Shelf Repairer *Jofene, the second shelf repairer *Tindune, the bottom shelf repairer *Klindolf the bell unringer *Vlaim the Fabricator *Praytrop the Contrary Category:Sparks Nevada Races